Sunflower's Cemetery
by VannaB
Summary: Por más que lo intentara Estados Unidos no comprendía este afán del ruso de… bueno, realizar ésta especie de ritual, y sinceramente no quería comprender. Habían cosas que hasta él creía que se guardaban mejor bajo el manto de la ignorancia. [RusAme] -One Shot-


Hace ya un tiempo que no escribía nada de ellos y se me nació el antojo. Son mi OTP forever después de todo, y con suerte y ganas seguiré escribiendo de ellos y con más frecuencia.

Éste es algo más light que mis anteriores fics, básicamente porque creía necesario algo cursi y sin sentido(?). Después de todo, son hermoso de cualquier manera.

¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo!

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hetalia no me pertenece. Sueño con ello, pero tengo que aferrarme a la cruel realidad. _

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Spanglish -Producto de Alfred, no puedo evitarlo-, Alfred delirando, Alfred y sus mon_ólogos._ Simplemente Alfred_. (?)

* * *

_**Sunflower's Cemetery:.**_

— Volverán a florecer ¿sabes?

— Lo sé.

Y ante esta simple respuesta Estados Unidos rodó sus ojos en dirección a cierto (ex) comunista y para nada ex bastardo, el cual estaba sentado frente a él ignorándolo de una manera digna de una categoría en los juegos olímpicos.

— So, ¿Por qué debes hacerlo cada maldito día? ¡Me aburres!

Rusia respondió de manera automática: — Lo sé.

Uno de sus pies comenzó a martillear con insistencia el suelo ¿Lo sabía? Vaya, no lo parecía, después de todo el ruso no hacía nada para evitarlo… porque estaba seguro de que, si fuera así, querría evitarlo ¡Por favor! Nadie podía aguantar que el gran héroe estuviera sufriendo aquel martirio.

… ¿A quién quería engañar? sabía que Rusia no podía estar considerado dentro del "nadie".

Por cierto, éste seguía sumergido en sus propios asuntos -como si no existiera. Como si su estupenda presencia no estuviera cerca de él. _Pasando de él_-. Reprimió un pequeño gruñido y bufó cual toro. Se sentó en la tierra en un simple movimiento, ya sintiendo cómo sus piernas le advertían que no iban a reaccionar más tarde si continuaba con el complejo de poste.

En esos momentos, el -se suponía que debía agregar un ex, aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario- soviético dejó de tantear aquellos pétalos amarillos con sus dedos.

— No te encuentras obligado a hacerme compañía. — Le aclaró, mirada violácea ausente.

— Lo sé. — Le respondió. No pudo evitar reír por haber vuelto a implementar la palabra. —Pero tampoco estoy obligado a irme, right? ¡Así que no hay problema!

El mayor simplemente asintió y volvió a volcar su atención en la flor.

Por más que lo intentara Estados Unidos no comprendía este afán del ruso de… bueno, realizar ésta especie de ritual, y sinceramente no quería comprender. Habían cosas que hasta él creía que se guardaban mejor bajo el manto de la ignorancia.

Quiere decir: ¿Qué clase de loco se pasaba días enteros en un campo de girasoles? -Sin volver a agregar que hacía caso omiso de él. De _su_ presencia ¡No era Canadá!- Eso ya era digno de un manicomio para él. No, ni siquiera eso ¡Era digno de una institución completamente nueva solamente para él y nada más que su rusa persona! Pero no terminaba allí, para nada, ahora agréguenle "de girasoles marchitos" los cuales atendía como si fuera su lecho de muerte. Juraba escuchar la marcha nupcial en algún rincón, y sí se esforzaba lo suficiente, los llantos de las viudas que perdieron a sus soldados en batalla contra el inevitable cambio de estación. No, no exageraba. Sí, el manicomio seguía siendo para el ruso, no para él.

—… You're creppy, you know that?

Rusia pareció encontrarle la gracia a sus palabras, ya que su cuerpo se había convulsionado por un milisegundo en lo que podía traducir en una pequeña risa para algunas personas, una ENORME risa viniendo de él. Ya saben, de esa que lograría que cualquier otra razón se le quedara mirando con cara de que en cualquier momento sacaba una escopeta debajo de su largo abrigo para comenzar con la cacería.

¿No estabas exagerando un poco, Alfred?

… Nah, en lo absoluto.

—Debo asegurarme de que reciban el trato que merezcan antes de que sean reemplazadas.

Por no sabe qué vez en el día, rodó los ojos. — Please, ¡ni que se tratara de alguien que esté por morir!

—Claro, ellas ya lo están.

Decidió dejar la conversación allí, temía que su supuesta lógica y filosofía absurda fuera contagiosa. Se echó en la tierra despreocupadamente, dispuesto a darse un pequeño descanso del arduo trabajo que estaba realizando. Sí, era un trabajo. No lo discutan ¿Acaso van a ir a decirle que estar pendiente del ruski no era difícil? ¡Pues que primero vengan a hacerlo y luego se lo vuelven a repetir!

— Amerika podría ayudarme en vez de ser un simple espectador ¿no lo crees?

— Nah, no lo creo. "Amerika" no quiere que sus espíritus le atormenten de por vida. — Contestó, soltando una pequeña risa burlona por su intento de imitación del acento contrario.

Rusia simplemente asintió -OTRA VEZ-, dejando pasar cualquier asunto innecesario que no cabía dentro de su concentración. Todo volvió a la misma quietud y paz que había desde un principio, Algo que era increíblemente malo para él... Ya que mientras más silencia hubiera, más antojos de romperlo recorrían por cada fibra de su cuerpo. No era alguien dado al silencio.

Pero no, él no iba a hacerlo, que el otro demostrara algo de interés en _él _aunque fuera una vez. No le haría nada de daño. En lo absoluto. Es más ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle daño? No es como si fuera a morderle por recordar que se había tomado la molestia de acompañarlo, no una vez, no dos veces, si no desde hace más de dos semanas.

… Pero Rusia no realizaba ningún comentario al respecto.

Estaba bien, pensaba, no necesitaba que reconociera sus buenas acciones para seguir sintiéndose bien por ayudar a almas necesitas y en pena que _no necesitaban de su presencia en primer lugar, _pero que aun así él podía reconocer que eso era una vulgar mentira. Rusia le necesitaba ¡Todo el mundo le necesitaba! ¡Era una clara constante universal!

Se incorporó rápidamente y le dedicó una hermosa mirada enfurruñada sin ninguna razón aparente. Mientras más rápido pasara todo eso mejor para él, así que deslizó entre sus dedos uno de los pétalos de uno de los cientos de girasoles que se hallaban en aquel campo. Se quedó mirándolo por unos cortos segundos como si le estuviera reclamando sus mil y un infortunios. La crisis económica, las guerras en el mundo, la basura espacial, el por qué el pan se caía del lado del dulce. _Todo_.

Y antes de que alguien se adelantara: _no_, no se encontraba molesto por una planta. Ni siquiera se atrevan a pensarlo.

Sabía que tenía la mirada expectante de Rusia sobre él, por lo que no demoró más y comenzó ¡No debía hacerse de rogar cuando alguien más claramente no podía más de la intriga! Claro, Alfred siempre era **tan** samaritano.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse sobre los pétalos marchitos, caídos, con cierto cuidado a la vez que le dedicaba pequeñas y simples palabras de "afecto". Un apoyo que en su opinión era inútil. Después de todo ¿De qué demonios servía decirles que habían hecho bien, que habían resistido lo más que podían, que ahora podían finalmente descansar y demás cursilerías que harían que hasta los más rosas escritores de Hollywood les diera nauseas?

Era un pequeño y mínimo acto sin importancia que había estado repitiendo a lo largo de los días, así que se había acostumbrado a ello. Eso no quería decir que no dudara de la salud mental de su acompañante, ni que a él se le hubiera pegado un poco de la suya. En serio, estaba yendo periódicamente a los mejores psiquiatras para que le confirmaran éste hecho.

Pudo _sentir_ como Rusia sonreía ante su acto. — Lo haces bien, dorogoy.

— Shut up. — Fue su simple respuesta.

Otra vez el lugar se había resumido en un silencio inquebrantable, pero al menor aquello ya no le interesaba. Iván tenía la mirada fija, no en la planta, sino en _él _por primera vez en todo el maldito día y aquello simplemente lo animaba a seguir con la absurda acción.

Pasados unos minutos se aclaró la garganta, listo para romper el silencio. — Y'know…—Empezó con un tono casual, desinteresado. Como sí se encontrara obligado a hablar. — No me molestaría volver mañana… y'know, para seguir ayudándote con todo esto… I mean ¡Son centenares de girasoles! Y éste no es el único campo ¿verdad? Sin mi heroica asistencia podrías quedarte toda la vida aquí ¡Y eso no es genial! — Un pequeño silencio. Parecía estar meditando lo que había dicho. —… aunque pensándolo mejor: Sí, sí lo sería. Te tendría bajo vigilancia y mi jefe estaría mucho más seguro con respecto a ti, aunque él siga diciéndome que tienen buenas relaciones y se encuentra bien contigo ¡PERO YO SÉ QUE SON MENTIRAS! ¡ME LAS OCULTA PARA QUE NO ESTÉ PARANOICO! — Una exagerada pose se llevó a cabo. Ambos brazos elevados al cielo, mirada firme hacia la inmensidad del mismo. Parecía creerse cada una de las cosas que salían de su propia boca. O por lo menos, eso aparentaba. — Oh, ¡Porque lo dice todo el tiempo, sabes! "Alfred, debes dejar de sospechar de cada cosa que él haga.", "Alfred, debes dejar de querer volver a habilitar el teléfono rojo.", "Alfred, deja de decir que nuestro agente de seguridad puede ser un infiltrado sólo porque su apellido es ruso." ¿NO VES? — Pobre Obama, en esos momentos debería tener las orejas demasiado oscuras por el intenso color adquirido, cortesía de la estupenda imitación que el americano estaba creando a costa suya.

— ¡Sí después de todo yo sólo soy una muy buena nación, que quiere asegurarse del bienestar psicológico de cada uno de sus asombrosos habitantes! Ya NADIE tendrá que preocuparse por el hecho de que de un día para el otro un ejército de zombis rojos salgan desde las profundidades de la tierra, siendo comandados por generales caídos ¡Como en Call of Duty! O su Zombi-Mode. Aunque esos eran nazis ¡Pero entiendes el punto! ¿No es así, eh, buddy? Ya NO tendrían que preocuparse por eso porque el oh-gran-Rusia está más ocupado proclamando los últimos deseos de unos girasoles que queriendo expandir su comunismo- —

— Ya no soy comunista.

— -Lo que sea. — Le restó completa importancia a aquel dato. — El punto es ese. Que a pesar de todos los beneficios de dejarte pudrir aquí hasta que te creas un girasol más, estoy dispuesto a salvar tu horrendo y peludo trasero.

— Ah, ya veo. — Rusia no había reído en su cara, por supuesto que no. _Maldito bastardo_. —Entonces si he entendido bien: quieres volver mañana para ayudarme con mis deberes, pero a la vez para ralentizar de manera disimulada mi esfuerzo y obligarme a quedarme aquí a pesar de que estés arreglando tu metida de pata fingiendo simpatía ¿No es así?

—… Not really, pero ¡Hey! ¿No ves que posees una mente maligna natural?

Está bien, Rusia se estaba riendo en su cara ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se encontró completamente dispuesto a darle una reprimenda adecuada por su osadía, es más, ya estaba desplegando sus garras en el sentido más literal posible.

Pero no pudo.

De repente sintió una leve, fría, casi invisible presión en su mejilla, la cual se fue tan rápido cómo vino. Pero fue lo suficiente para que se tensara y lo mirara con los ojos ensanchados.

… Ahora que se colocaba al tanto de la situación, ¿Rusia siempre se había encontrado tan cerca?

— Me encantaría. — Susurró con aquella sonrisa que se le hacía tan… irritante a la vista -sí, estaba seguro de que esa era la palabra-. — Pero preferiría desistir de tu amable oferta. Con tu exceso de carbohidratos en la sangre no me veo capaz de asegurar la mitad de la preservación de mi campo ni que tengan un descanso apropiado gracias a tus dedos de niño hiperactivo.

Okay, ¿Qué mierda? — You know what? Go fuck yourself, ruski. — Espetó de manera caprichosa, cosa que provocó en Rusia otro pequeño ataque de risa y él, como buena persona que era, le dio un pequeño y delicado golpe en el brazo; Obviamente, dentro de los márgenes de lo que para él era pequeño y delicado.

Oh, pero creía que el ruso debía poseer una especie de armadura entremedio de su piel porque continuó luciendo como si nada. Tal vez era la grasa. Una suave risa fue lo único capaz de soltar, logrando que el norteamericano tan solo se enfurruñara más. La relajación del mayor le siguió, aunque pequeños espasmos proseguían atacándole de vez en cuando. O sea ¿Era para tanto? No, él creía que no. Pero como a Rusia le encantaba soberanamente crisparle los nervios, ya sabía que había sido a propósito. — Entonces quiero suponer que te veré aquí temprano mañana, da?

Simplemente se encogió de hombros. — Eso creo. Cambiar la fecha de un vuelo es una pérdida de dinero importante, y'know? — Fue lo único que respondió, y sabía que a Rusia aquello le bastaba.

Después de todo habían repetido la misma rutina de todos los días. No importara que luego todo aquello terminara con un típico comentario burlón del ruso que lograra hacerle enfadar e irse en el mismo casual instante en el que el otro disponía a marcharse. No importara cuántas veces le dijera que mañana volvería a su país porque le tenía cansado, que soñara hasta el momento en el que volviera a encontrarse particularmente masoquista como para verse rodeado de mafiosos y vendedores ilegales de armas; Él volvería. Lo sabía. Y lo peor de todo era que Rusia también.

Aquello se suponía que había sido sólo una visita diplomática de unos cuantos días a pedido de su jefe luego de mucho insistirle el mejorar sus relaciones personales, pero ahora resultaba que ésta se había extendido por semanas de tal manera que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había perdido el rumbo de sus propias decisiones. Lo que más le molestaba era que Obama no había hecho absolutamente nada para llamarle y reclamarle su regreso. No, hasta le ofrecía que se quedara cuanto quisiera, que podía tener todo bajo control. Que disfrutara de su _voluntaria_ estadía en el país euroasiático.

Pff- ¡Que no le hiciera reír! Nada de esto era voluntario. Es más, se atrevería a exclamar que era todo obligado, como sí una enorme conspiración ocurría a sus espaldas. Él iba por pura casualidad mientras Rusia cuidaba de su campo, ignorando las burlas del mismo al decirle que tan sólo se había desviado de su camino hacia el McDonald's de Moscú. Porque claro, él se perdería de tal manera en la que todos los días sus pasos se dirigían automáticamente hacia aquel campo marchito ¡Y no era sarcasmo! Era un poco complicado de explicar pero… El color del otoño que terminaba lentamente y daba paso al duro invierno siendo lo que le parecía guiar hacia él. Le decía que Iván se encontraba allí, a metros. Que debía seguir caminando. Sus pasos le controlaban, él se encontraba fuera de sí. La tentación era más fuerte. El aroma asfixiante de los girasoles como si se encontraran en plena primavera, en todo su fulgor, le atraía cual droga.

… Hasta que, claro, antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba allí, y no había posibilidad alguna de retroceder. Como sí de una alarma detecta-americanos se tratara, en ese preciso momento el ruso dejaba de lado sus actividades para voltearse a verle, recibiéndole con una sonrisa ladeada. Una que parecía desafiarle, que le exclamaba "_Oh bienvenido ¿Acaso vas a quedarte allí? ¿Quieres irte? ¿Acaso no te atreves a acercarte, pequeño Amerika?_"

Alfred no era alguien de rechazar un reto, menos un desafío. Menos cuando éstos dos venían de mano de lo que en hace no mucho tiempo había sido su principal rival.

Y allí era cuando todo comenzaba.

« _— No son los únicos girasoles en la tierra, ¿sabes? — Bufaba de manera infantil y hastiada, sus pasos logrando que se acercase a la figura sentada en la tierra. _

— _Da. — Respondió el ruso con tranquilidad. Sus ojos amatistas pegados en la pequeña y desprotegida planta. Ignorándolo. — Lo sé. _»


End file.
